Safety systems may be employed with power equipment to minimize the risk of injury when using the equipment. Some safety systems include an electronic system to detect the occurrence of a dangerous condition and a reaction system to minimize any possible injury from the dangerous condition. For instance, some safety systems attempt to detect when a human body contacts or comes into dangers proximity to a predetermined portion of a machine, such as detecting when a user's hand touches the moving blade of a saw. When that dangerous condition is detected, the safety system reacts to minimize injury.